


Far more than death甚于死亡

by Icarus_Ashes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Ashes/pseuds/Icarus_Ashes
Summary: ww2军官设定苏联攻破柏林时，一直想要向Nazi军官基尔伯特复仇的伊万布拉金斯基终于如愿以偿。囚禁play，3p，高辣，小心





	Far more than death甚于死亡

**Author's Note:**

> 3年前的旧文，贴吧上发过，现在用WPS存档发给朋友每次都被吞所以在AO3上发一下，然后想既然发了AO3不如把链接也发上老福特造福一下大众哈哈哈哈哈哈

Far more than DEATH.  
甚于死亡  
有些东西远比死亡可怕。——题记  
序  
1944年，柏林。  
这是一座笼罩着滚动的黑云的死城，一座废墟。灰色的死亡在街上流动着：火在每一个角落燃烧着，人们趴在灰尘和焦黑的断垣之中，拼命地扒着，嚎哭着。  
苏军的斯大林坦克碾过满是流弹创伤的道路。他们高歌着，赞颂指引他们战胜法西斯的伟大的斯大林，思念着自己的家乡和美丽的喀秋莎。  
苏军一路上劫掠财物，强奸妇女，什么都做得出来。因为他们是正义的。  
他们是一群正义的恶魔，嗜血的天使。  
即使如此，只要是“正义的”，他们一切的所作所为便都是对的。  
残破的教堂敲了十三下钟。  
Part 1   
基尔伯特是党卫军中年少有为的陆军上将（General der W-SS）他不爱元首，但是爱他的祖国德意志。因此，他在过去的大战中立了许多奇功。尤其，他参加了斯大林格勒之战，他率虎式坦克军团一路深入，所向披靡。  
他曾坐在虎式坦克的坚强壁垒中，一次次毫不留情地击破对方的防御，摧毁对方的军团。它就像一颗APCBC穿甲弹一样，穿刺敌人坦克的外壳，炸毁敌人内部，给敌人致命的打击。  
人们称他为“死亡天使”。  
基尔伯特现在正屈身在废弃的教堂的地下室中，他胸前光辉的铁十字沾满了肮脏的泥土，大块大块血块将他银白色的头发上拧得一簇簇的，在昏黑的灯下泛着粘腻的光。  
他的双手被反缚过头顶，铁链的那头牵着深深刺进墙里的，倒下的十字架上。十字架上雕着神圣的耶稣，默然地注视着这一切。  
此时他阖着双目，陷入了沉睡。他不仅疲惫不堪而且自从被绑在这里之时，三天滴水未进。他俊朗的脸上已经沾满了混着血的泥土，灰尘塞住了他的每一个毛孔。  
一个高大的，身着苏联军装的男人走了进来，高傲的长靴踏出清亮的响声，回响在空旷寂静的仓库中。他径直走向基尔伯特，用他坚硬的靴尖重重地踢了一下基尔伯特的腰部。基尔伯特下意识地一缩，猛烈地咳着转醒。  
“基尔伯特，死亡天使。真有幸在这里见到你。不过几个月后，你就要被送上军事法庭了呐。你后悔吗？”苏联人用德语说着，居高临下地看着他，目光逼人。  
基尔伯特没有回答，只是以同样怀着敌意的目光不卑不亢地对上去。他蹙紧的眉头下凌厉的目光汇聚如银晃晃的刺刀，把苏联人的脸从眉心向下划开一道巨口。苏联人惊怒，上前一步，掐住基尔伯特的喉咙，将他的下颚以被征服者的姿态抬起，居高临下地说道:“真是所向披靡啊，你亲手将我的一个师送下了地狱。收起你高傲不可一世的眼神，你只是一个阶下囚，忏悔为时不晚。”  
苏联人用肘部顶住基尔伯特的胸膛，用力将他顶在墙上脱了一层皮且染满鲜血的红砖上，恶质地笑着:“向我臣服也不晚哦。”  
基尔伯特在极度的虚弱中，被猝不及防地一撞，眼冒金星。又因为被厄住了喉咙，出气不畅，凭着求生的本能，他微微张开了嘴。  
苏联人放开掐着他喉咙的手，失去了支撑力，基尔伯特一个不平衡向前栽去。他高束的双手被系在十字架上的铁链猛地一拉，他便直身跪倒在了苏联人的脚下。  
他开口，虽然夹杂着喘咳，但他的语气里仍没有半点屈服的意思:“我一直在忏悔，为那些无辜的死难者。然而，战争是德意志唯一的路，我便誓死跟随着它。德意志，我爱的祖国!即使我知道这是一条错误的路。”  
苏联人冷笑一声，没有说话，只是站起来并用他坚硬的靴尖猛地踢向基尔伯特的腹部。基尔伯特猛地呛咳了起来。  
“记住我的名字，伊万.布拉金斯基。你杀光了我的军团，我便想让你感受一下死亡的滋味呢。”苏联人冷冷地说着，又用靴子的面重踢了基尔伯特的腰部。靴上的马刺挂住了基尔伯特的军装，苏联人狠狠地抽回脚，马刺将基尔伯特的军服撕开，留下新的血痕，“死亡天使，你擅长给予死亡，不过，你畏惧死亡吗?”  
基尔伯特闭上眼睛，不做回答。  
“不过，有些时候，痛苦甚于死亡哦。”  
苏联人的话语如同梦魇，在基尔伯特周身所在的黑夜里，久久回荡。  
part.2  
伊万拿起地上一段生锈的铁链，向基尔伯特走去。基尔伯特听此，自知伊万拿了铁链来。他的大脑里突地闪现了他在奥斯维辛集中营里的所见，猛然睁开眼睛。  
“嘴张开。”伊万一字一顿地说道，掷地有声的话语让人无从反抗。何况基尔伯特三天滴水未进，已经在崩溃的边缘了。基尔伯特只能偏过头，不去看他。  
伊万捏住他的下颚，力气大的似乎要将他的下颚捏碎。他被迫张开口，口里被塞进了三根手指，与他的舌缠绵。透亮的液体顺着嘴角滑落，一路留下印子，滴在他胸前端正的铁十字上。  
基尔伯特使劲咬下去。可是伊万更快，他不但抽出了手指，还将那一段铁链卡在基尔伯特的嘴里。  
牙齿撞上铁链，一股如血一样腥咸的味道在基尔伯特嘴里漾开，是铁锈的味道。他想到了血，想到了苏德战场上他从苏军枪口下救下来的新兵。现在也不知道怎么样了。  
伊万开始撕扯基尔伯特的军服，力道很大，一颗颗扣子呻吟着崩落，基尔伯特纵横着伤口的白皙胸膛渐渐露出来。胸前的肌肉上的伤痕被强行扯下的军服重新扯得裂开，一股股鲜血从伤口里渗出，沿着身体滑下。  
伊万用指尖深深浅浅地挤着基尔伯特胸前的血痂，数日前的鞭痕被强行撕开:“做过吗，嗯?”  
伊万知道他不会回答，便一手解开基尔伯特的裤带，另一手屈起手指，若有若无地套弄着基尔伯特的阳具，轻轻握了一下尖端:“点头或者摇头。”  
基尔伯特仍然沉默着。  
伊万褪去基尔伯特的裤子，停下手中的活儿，从随身带的医药箱中掏出一支针管，从一个小瓶子里吸了点药水。  
基尔伯特想要逃离，却被伊万强行分开了双腿，一切隐秘都绝对暴露在伊万的视线里。  
伊万将针尖对准基尔伯特阳具上的静脉，推了进去，基尔伯特一阵痉挛。针管缓缓推进，仿佛是苏联反攻时喀秋莎火箭炮一步步向柏林推进，沉重而压抑。  
“自从你毁灭了我的军团时，可爱的死亡天使，知道吗，我又回去做了一名军医。哦，你知道吗，我在给你的阴部外静脉注射，别乱动。——如果你不想疼死的话。”伊万笑着，蓝偏紫的瞳仁里充满了戏谑的讽刺，“打了这个以后，你不仅不会疼，你会爽到天上的，这是海洛因。”  
伊万将针管里的最后一滴液体推进基尔伯特的体内，将针管扔在一边。他解开自己的裤带，不经过任何润滑，直接捅进基尔伯特的后穴里。  
基尔伯特眼前一黑，甬道骤然缩紧，身后的鞭痕随着肌肉的收缩裂开。苏联人的性器插进细小的甬道，像偌大的刺刀强行刺入不合尺寸的刀鞘里一样。基尔伯特全身一阵痉挛，弓起后背本能的想要逃避，不料正好迎合了苏联人的动作，像被撩拨得意乱情迷的军妓撅起屁股双腿大张等着男人的穿刺一样。  
伊万恶质地笑着，屈起手指弹了弹基尔伯特屁股上再次裂开流着血的伤疤:“你没做过是吧。啧，这么紧。”  
他两只手固定住基尔伯特的腰，不由分说地律动起来。  
基尔伯特的大脑不受控制地向他自己提醒一个不堪的事实:他正在被强奸，被一个苏联人强奸着。  
一次次的律动仿佛钉入一个个锲子，他的身体随着伊万的动作，被迫一次次撞上伊万的小腹。结合处渐渐传来令人恶心的水声，他当然知道那是什么，他又不是女孩子，不会分泌什么来润滑。唯一可能的，那水声是肠壁破裂流出的血。  
他张大口，生理上的兴奋使他的唾液腺疯狂地分泌液体，锈蚀的铁链撑开他的嘴，嘴角不受控制地流下晶莹的唾液，一路蜿蜒勾勒着他棱角分明的脸庞。  
基尔伯特的身体渐渐习惯了这疯狂的侵犯，或者说，麻木了。在海洛因的作用下，从下体到全身，火热蔓延开来。痛感不见了，取而代之的是如上天堂的快感和舒爽。“唔...啊...”他不禁低吟出声。  
伊万拍了拍他的臀部，手指从臀部像弹琴一样绕到前面，激起基尔伯特敏感的涟漪:“喊我的名字，如果不想被操到死的话。”  
基尔伯特狠狠地掐了自己的手掌心，竭力让其他地方的疼痛分散药物的作用，使自己恢复理智。  
伊万每一次的抽送都带出基尔伯特甬道里的鲜血。他想到这个让自己的战友流血致死的人正在被自己以不堪的姿势大张开双腿侵犯着，越发欲火中烧，伊万一个挺进，震颤着将所有的液体灌满这位死亡天使的肠子。而基尔伯特在这一瞬间瞳孔猛地收缩，液体随着拔高了声音的惊叫喷薄而出。  
伊万满意地享受死亡天使眼中一瞬间的惊恐，不过很快那充血的双眸里又恢复了深潭一样的冷静。  
伊万抽出射过一次的阳具，松开了手。基尔伯特因为脱力，倒在地上。一股杂着鲜红的白浊顺着他的大腿流下，那里，汗水，血和精液交融，再也分不清。  
part.3  
楼上有脚步声。  
伊万觉得那脚步声旋转着越来越近，便凑到基尔伯特耳边，卸下了他嘴上的桎梏:“是来救你的人吗?我们来玩个游戏吧。”  
他将基尔伯特的腿抬高用铁链拴在一旁废弃的支架上，使他的腿大张着，耻处暴露在光下，正对着门口。他将一把口径略大的转轮手枪上了3发子弹，随意地拨动转轮，并将枪柄环绕上倒下的十字架上垂落的铁链。伊万把冰冷的枪口直接插进基尔伯特的后穴里。  
“啊...!”基尔伯特不觉惊叫出声，却死死咬住下唇，硬吞下他不堪的声音。阻止自己在敌人面前叫的淫荡。  
地下室的门锁处传来开门声。  
伊万一手系上自己的裤带，一手握住基尔伯特的阳具，用他白皙得惨白的手指勾勒着其上绷起的青筋并用指甲深深浅浅地搔挖着一层层皱纹，眼角余光却不时提防着门口要进门的人。"是来一起操你的人吗？我可期待了。"伊万俯下身，压住基尔伯特被铁链桎梏在头顶的手，像情人一样温柔地亲吻着他的额头，一路向下，吻上他满是血腥味的，紧闭的嘴唇。  
这对没有交往过情人的基尔伯特，无疑是一种童话般的讽刺。  
不知怎地，伊万突然欺身压上基尔伯特，全身的重量一霎间压在基尔伯特赤裸而布满伤痕的胸膛上，鲜血在伊万的军衣上蔓延开。也就在这时，三颗子弹并排擦过伊万军服上空几厘米处，在墙上和倒下的十字架上爆炸。铁链哐铛乱响。整个地下室震颤着。基尔伯特被伊万歪着头用右侧牙尖细细衔磨着的耳朵里，传来低低的笑声，那是孩子般的，最恶质的嘲笑。  
"他打得很准呢，正中十字架尖。他看到你这幅淫荡的样子，会不会临时变了想法，在他帮你解开你的枷锁的同时让你帮他解开他的裤带？"说着伊万温情地拍拍基尔伯特的脸颊，暗暗示意他看向门的方向，"是个不错的金发小伙子呢，怎么样，帮帮他？"  
基尔伯特本顽抗着，侧过头不去理会伊万再一次的羞辱。坦白地说，他已经做好了这人来意不轨的心里准备。然而，在他眼睛的余光一瞬间掠过来人的脸时，他被怔住了。伊万欣赏着基尔伯特眼中闪瞬而过的惊诧，似乎猜出了大概。  
来人是个德意志少年，十六岁左右，金发，高额直鼻。基尔伯特知道，那个孩子曾经被自己救下，自己也曾把着他的手训练他的枪法。因此这三枪绝不是失误，很可能只是因为他担心伊万先他一步杀死自己而选择了另一种方法:瞄准伊万的后背，若他闪避子弹便可直接击上十字架的尖端，自己的手铐便会被解除，然后两人可以一前一后，夹而击杀伊万。  
但是，对方拧紧了眉头，因为他换了一个角度才看到，基尔伯特的双腿早已以一种不堪的姿势悬在空中，基尔伯特腿上的脚镣让他开的那几枪的没了作用。  
此时少年仍不见有一丝情绪的波动，平稳地端着枪瞄准伊万。伊万见此，将按住枪柄的手指夸张地游移到扳机的位置，冷笑着看着少年。伊万对着少年恶劣地把住枪柄，顺着向下的势硬生生将其深撑进基尔伯特体内。基尔伯特一个冷不防，闷哼一声。这时伊万却拧了拧基尔伯特血迹斑斑的臀部，将转轮手枪有子弹的弹眼旋上了膛，并用德意志少年听得到的音量并用德语对基尔伯特说:"爽就叫出来，否则我操死你，婊子。"  
少年将手上的步枪上了子弹，但是很可惜，枪膛中发出一声空响。这个略微的迟疑让他端枪的手颤了一下。  
伊万对着德意志的少年，更嚣张地故意像性爱一般深深浅浅地抽送着那支手枪，用德语加重了音对他说:"他怎样死，你知道。你也知道该怎么帮他。把枪放下。"  
少年权衡着，慢慢把端着的枪竖直放倒在身侧。  
"开枪啊！或杀我！"基尔伯特突然用他早已沙哑的声音对着少年嘶吼起来。但是那不可能阻止少年手中的枪滑落在地上。  
"很好，过来。"伊万对少年说。  
Part.4  
少年缓步走上前。实际上这时他正在用余光打量这个房间。周围很暗，昏灯吊在空中摇晃着，从上挂下一节锈铁链，铁链在打开的药箱旁边蜷曲成一团。药箱里没有任何利器，只有一副手铐。似是有预谋的，手术刀没有带来。在他走到伊万的军衣旁时，他看到，有一节废弃的针管被基尔伯特用腰身护着。那只针管比较完好，向外露出银亮的锋芒。如果用他下针到位甚至可以从颈侧斜刺进某个人的大动脉。  
现在，少年向着伊万，像一个战败的骑士一般低垂下头颅。  
"德国小伙子，不来帮帮他吗？"伊万这么说着，用手撸动基尔伯特的阳具，像是做示范一样。"就像这样，你来试试。"伊万抽身把位置让给少年，自己则走到一边，观望着。少年蹲跪在基尔伯特旁，闭上眼睛，深抽一口气才象征性地上下动作起来。他的动作很青涩，伊万看了一会，不禁冷笑一声。基尔伯特知道路德维希的动作是象征性的，便尽力地蜷缩起了腿，使少年的手更加碰不到自己身体，偏过头去，不去看他。  
"你们可以好好玩了。"伊万拿起手铐，近身拷在少年一只手手腕上。  
少年早料到他会有这个举动，便借着配合伊万的动作挑逗基尔伯特之机将针管向自己的方向推了一点，确保另一只手被铐上后能在不被发现的情况下拿到针管。随后，他的另一只手被命令抬起，也被铐住了。  
这时，伊万绕道基尔伯特大腿张开的方向，用手深深浅浅的揉捏挑逗着他的大腿根部，忽然将深埋在他体内的左轮手枪抽出一点，然后并着两根手指扶着枪轮一起狠狠推进去。  
基尔伯特猝不及防，又和着海洛因的余兴，发出了粗重的喘息声。他将头昂起，努力把两人排除出视线外。他感觉自己的身体似乎要从里面撕开，然后爆裂。  
少年意识到，在伊万的角度，针管暴露无疑。若他警觉，这会使少年失去唯一可以置人于死地的工具。于是，他解开胸前的大衣，俯下身跨坐在基尔伯特的腰际，躬身亲吻着他的脸颊。他的一只手按在基尔伯特的胸腔，另一只手绕道他身后摸索针管的所在。基尔伯特猜到了少年的意图，便将全部力量施在脚跟上，向上反躬起身子。终于，少年将针管摸了过来，借着俯身之机将针管藏在大衣内口袋里。基尔伯特这才平躺了下来。  
不幸地，基尔伯特反躬身体这个动作从伊万来看无疑是最热情的迎合，惹得他的欲火突然高高地卷起几层。他猛地揪起基尔伯特额前的头发，强迫他看着自己。那双放大的紫眸里酝酿着新一轮的狂暴和肉欲。基尔伯特嘲讽地看了一眼眼前高额头的苏联人深陷的眼窝，冷笑一声，闭眼不去看他。  
苏联人见即便这样还没击碎死亡天使的骄傲，不禁心头火起，大力抽出左轮手枪，随意地插在上衣口袋里。解下裤子便把粗硬的男根直捅进来。每一次撞击都深深地顶到直肠，又大力抽出，带着血肉模糊和一阵阵抽搐。基尔伯特闭着眼，昂着头，紧皱眉头。他的手指深深扣住铺着结着黑浊的血痂的硬泥地上，十指的指甲缝里渗出集成滴的鲜红的血液。毒药迷乱了他的意识，却没有成功地逼他说出什么求饶的话，只是大口大口地喘息，喊着路德的名字，向后躬起身体，随着伊万的律动被连带着动作。  
"嘶...都这么久了还这么紧。"伊万满意地抽了一口气，"不过，你喊的是谁的名字？"基尔伯特没说话。伊万看看沉默的基尔伯特，又看看坐在远处错愕的少年，心里已明白大半。他微笑了一下，狠狠地撞击着同一侧的内壁却又突然抽出，鲜血和着之前残留的浊液从肛口流下。  
"帮我释放，否则我掐断它。"伊万跨骑在基尔伯特的肩上，用手掌把基尔伯特的阳具的头部按在他的小腹上。一边用自己硕大的男根拍打着基尔伯特的脸颊。一阵阵男人巨物的荷尔蒙混合着膻臭味充斥了基尔伯特的鼻腔。他忍不住干呕，却被巨物硬生生地插进塞满了嘴。  
伊万蹲起了一点，好让基尔伯特主动吞吐他的男根:"咬的话，小心我掐断你，婊子。"  
基尔伯特侧过头，甩出了嘴里的巨物，一条银线顺着嘴角牵出。伊万错愕地怒火中烧，用几乎能捏碎骨头的力量前后扣开他的下颚把阳具捅入，深喉抽送。基尔伯特被惹得干呕，却在将要呕出来的时候又被塞满，就这样直到苏联人释放着退出。他的喉咙和脸上挂着黏腻的白色液体。苏联人故意将他换了个捆法，把他双手高擒过头顶直身捆住，把他手上的铁链系上墙上的那一节，固定好。白浊聚成滴向下流动，滴在他胸前的铁十字上，并漾开了一大片。  
伊万捡起那把左轮手枪，挟持着德意志少年向基尔伯特走来。少年虽然开始发育了，有些力气，然而终究抵抗不了苏联人大力的擒抱，被连拖带拽到基尔伯特面前。  
"他就是你喊的路德对吧。你们不是认识吗？既然不帮我释放就帮帮他。"伊万指指少年胯下的小帐篷，在上面抹了一把。毕竟少年在渐喑人事的年纪，看着这种事不知怎地就生出一种飘忽的感觉，即使他在心里非常厌恶眼前的一切。  
"不然我会掐断他的。"伊万威胁着基尔伯特，一边褪下少年的裤子。少年屈手臂压着衣服向后缩，但是无果。一会儿，他裆下不似少年尺寸的东西就弹出来了。  
此时基尔伯特纠结万分。他当然不想按照伊万的命令去做，可他更不想让这个孩子，这个他救过的，现在也在努力救他的孩子因为自己受这种屈辱的伤。沉思良久，他闭上了眼睛，仰头微张嘴含住了少年的男根的头部。  
"像我刚才一样哦。"伊万笑着命令道。基尔伯特睁开眼，看到伊万的手已经握住少年的根部并加大了力道。少年吃痛，微皱眉。  
基尔伯特闭上眼微伸头，小幅度吞吐起少年的男根。  
少年突然惊叫起来，因为伊万突然握住，狠狠掐了一下他的根部。  
"吞到这儿哦~不然的话，他会很疼的。"  
基尔伯特长大了嘴，向前坐了一点然后整根吞下。喉口再一次被性器撑开。少年感觉浑身燥热，被唇舌包裹的感觉使他的肉体如上天堂，然而这使他的灵魂如沐浴着地狱的火雨，承受着双倍的耻辱感。他将要释放，可又不愿在基尔伯特嘴里释放，只能红着脸，忍受涨大却无法发泄的痛苦。  
伊万看着这一幅淫糜的图景，身下的器物又一次胀大。他将左轮手枪紧紧地插在军衣口袋中并让少年坐下，基尔伯特便跪趴在他的脚下，继续吞吐着少年的性器。伊万在自己的男根动作了几下，便扶着性器直穿刺基尔伯特的后方。那里因混合着血与白浊而润滑得容易进出。伊万整根捅入又抽出大半根。巨物向前挺动在内壁碰撞出令人难堪的水声又抽出吸附其上的一块嫩肉，这场面像极了猛兽交配。性欲在狭小破旧的地下室里暴烈地燃烧，像地狱之火一样，焚尽每一个深陷其中的人。  
楼上，教堂的钟声敲了三下。应该是夜间三点。  
基尔伯特感到口腔一热，一股咸湿的液体喷涌出来，他的头随之向上昂起。他自己也喷射出来。苏联人把他翻了过来，面对着操。  
少年的影子悄悄地绕到了伊万的背后，基尔伯特在一片晕眩中知道。  
于是随着伊万强制的动作，他躺下，被铁链锁住的双手紧紧地箍着伊万的头部，双腿紧紧地扣住伊万跪直的大腿，像是向他臣服了，又好像愿意与他融为一体。  
他的神智在猛击中涣散了。当伊万又一次挺进将其精华一滴不剩地注入他身体里然后退出的时候，他终于如愿以偿地看见光影斑斓中，一片血色蔓延开来。  
瞬间，他身上轻了。  
他听到有什么倒下的声音。  
part.5  
基尔伯特的意识和感官螺旋着醒来，他不知什么时候昏昏沉沉地睁开了眼睛。  
一时间，头顶上震颤着的天花板上那盏暗黄的灯把强烈的光直刺入他尚未对好焦的双眼，他感觉有什么从脸颊旁滑下。这让他想到了那个时候再一次污染了他胸前的铁十字的液体。因此，他有点诧异。按常理来说他本该感到什么不堪启齿的地方有什么东西流下才是，但是没有。那里只有撕裂过后虚空的疼痛和时有时无的干涩的抽搐。他的衣服重新齐整地被套到他的身上，虽然血污和暴行的痕迹仍触目惊心。  
缓了一会后，他用模糊的视线重新打量了这里。天花板是颤抖着的，墙上倒下的十字架牵着铁链，地面如同波浪起起伏伏，零零落落散着自己洇开的脏血和另一些恶心的东西。

当然还有更可怕的，一具将要发臭的苏联人的尸体横陈在倒下的十字架右侧远处的墙根，地上躺着两节断掉的针管。翻起墙皮的朽烂墙壁上溅满了苏联人污浊的血液。十字架上殉教的基督也被鲜血染红，血液避开塑像上深陷的眼窝，一路蜿蜒下来凝固在下颚上。一片血红中空着两个黄白色的眼球，看起来实在诡异。  
他被眼前糟糕的景象恶心得不住地干呕一声。这惊醒了靠着墙在苏联人尸体对面沉睡的路德维希。  
他们俩对目沉默着。  
"路德，苏联人是你杀的？"尽管这个问题很白痴，基尔伯特还是决定用这个问题打破周遭的死寂。  
"嗯。"路德维希微微点了一下头。  
"所以，你用那根针管杀了他？"基尔伯特扶着墙壁踉跄着起身，一边问。这时，他看到那把勾起他不安回忆的左轮手枪躺在尸体后背和墙架成的三角里，大概是路德维希为他清理的时候藏起来的。但是，这不能躲过基尔伯特军人生涯练就的敏锐的视觉和洞察力，尽管他已经刻意忽视掉这把手枪。  
"嗯，回家吧。"路德维希站起来搀扶他。  
基尔伯特没有说话，他试着向尸体的方向走了几步路。但因他三天滴水未进又经历了那种事情，腿一软，一个踉跄跪倒在地上。亏好路德维希伸手来扶，才不至于让这个战士屈辱地倒下。  
楼上传来了脚步声，像是苏军的重靴踏出的，他条件反射的一阵晕眩。  
"你先走吧，路德维希。我想休息。"基尔伯特重新倚着墙坐下。他贴着墙坐在那个倒下的十字架旁。  
路德维希犹疑了片刻，走出了他一天前的此时进来的门。他最后向门内看一眼，一切与他来时相差无二，如果他来的时候基尔伯特没被扭曲地束缚着。  
地下室的铁门被向内锁上了。  
他一步步走向闪着暗黄光的长廊尽头，长廊两边陈着两列灰旧的圣像，尘灰在灯前飞舞。  
他的右边，圣母玛利亚怀抱婴儿，坐在神龛上幽幽地注视着他。  
他的背后的房里传出一声沉闷的枪响。  
钟声长喑十二下。  
尾声  
许多年后非常普通的一天，破败的教堂早已被重建起来。那里，人们正在举行一场庄严的仪式。年迈的主教刚刚在他的教堂里被天使接走，人们正集在教堂里，为他的灵柩送行。他曾潜心修道，学富五车。他曾主持这个教堂的重建。他还将自己所有的财产都捐给了慈善事业，资助了无数因战争而无亲无故的孩子们。他一生未婚，他把自己所拥有的一切都献给了这座教堂和上帝。  
他在临终忏悔时，他说道:  
我是一个罪人，我曾在苏德战场为罪恶的纳粹军报过信。当然那是因为我害怕被那些人绞死。那封信里的情报让基尔伯特上将毁灭了苏军的一个军团。  
此外，我也想替上将做临终忏悔。杀人不是他的本意。自我当教士以来，我每天为他祷告。希望主能宽赦他的罪，阿门。  
灵柩被缓缓抬起，转过立着金色十字架的圣台，沿纯白宽阔的大理石阶而下，下到一条长廊的平台上。平台接着那条自二战以来未修缮的长廊，昏黄的灯光在尽头摇曳。左手边，神龛上暗暗的圣母像抱着圣子悠悠地注视着送行的人们。和当时一样。  
人们打开地下室从未有人注意的门。倒下的十字架上牵着断裂的锈铁链，两具腐朽的尸骨安详地躺在白厚的蜘蛛网里。人们把灵柩抬到从军服上依稀能辨认出是苏联人的尸骨的对面。放下，人们恭敬地退出。  
灵柩前的小像上，曾经的金发少年静默着。  
——————end——————


End file.
